


All Tied Up

by sam_gamgee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could dreams be reliable indicators for relationships?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork this fic is based on is [here](http://calcitrix.livejournal.com/215401.html) and done by the amazing [](http://calcitrix.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://calcitrix.livejournal.com/)**calcitrix**.

It was one of the laws of the universe – probably **the** law of the universe – that David Parrish hated the most. Guys like Major Evan Lorne **do not** find guys like him attractive. Geeky, weird, annoying, and maybe just a **little bit** amusing, sure. But definitely **not** hot, good-looking, or dateable. And if this didn’t work out, he was **so** getting back at Radek.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking the last few steps onto Evan’s favorite balcony. As expected, Evan was sitting cross-legged in a corner between the railing and the wall, a sketchbook open on his lap, an open box of crayons next to him.

Evan looked up and smiled. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” David replied, sitting down next to him. “What are you drawing?”

Evan showed him his sketchbook. It was a self-portrait set in Atlantis, but the point of view was from below and Evan was suspended above the ground by ropes wrapped around various parts of his body and a couple more reaching towards him. There were also four closed doors around him and a skylight above. “I’ve been having the same dream for the past few nights, so I thought I’d draw it. My mom had me do it when I was little and had nightmares – she figured that by making me visualize it and draw it, then it wouldn’t be so scary. It usually worked. This one I just can’t figure out.”

“Maybe you’re scared of something? God knows being out here is scary enough as it is. Or maybe you feel conflicted about a decision you have to make?” David bit his bottom lip and blushed. “Sorry. My girlfriend during college and grad school was a psych major.”

Evan laughed. “I don’t know – maybe, but I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for coming out here. I’ve been in the SGC long enough to not be scared about most things. Although lately the biggest decisions have been figuring out how to make up training rotations and gate teams. And meanwhile, I thought all of your close relationships were with plants.”

It was David’s turn to chuckle. “They are easier to get along with in some ways. But I’ve had a few close human relationships too.”

“And how stiff is that competition right now?” Evan asked lightly, though David could see the seriousness in his eyes. “Or are the plants the only obstacle?”

“There might be some competition,” David replied just as lightly, “but it would depend on the approach. Are you asking for yourself or an interested third party?”

“I’m going to have to plead the Fifth on that,” Evan replied. Packing up his stuff, he asked, “Feel like grabbing some dinner?”

“I’d love to, but I’m meeting Radek,” David replied. After a moment’s hesitation, he said, “But I doubt Radek would mind if you joined us. And I should get going.”

“Okay. I’ll drop my stuff and join you.”

 

Sitting down across from Radek, David said, “Progress was made. We chatted, and teased each other a bit. He asked if I was seeing someone and I obfuscated. And he’s meeting us for dinner.”

Radek grinned. “So there is still hope we will be successful. Good for you.”

Evan soon joined them and they had a comfortable dinner. It still surprised David how well Evan was able to keep up whenever the conversation turned scientific. And he was still as warm and friendly as when they were on a mission. David knew some teams who didn’t socialize at all outside of the missions, even here on Atlantis, and he felt lucky to be on one of the ones who did.

As they finished, Radek nudged David with a foot under the table. “We’re planning on going to the scientists’ movie night, if you’d like to join us,” David said. “Someone finally admitted to owning _Back to the Future_ and we’re going to MST3K it. The science bitching tends to be pretty basic.”

Sheepishly, Evan replied, “I’d love to, but I’ve got a long day ahead of me tomorrow with an early start. Contrary to popular belief, Sheppard actually does do all of his own paperwork. He just likes getting it done in one fell swoop – and making sure I’m caught up too. And I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

Concerned, David asked, “Have you gone to see Carson about it?”

Evan shrugged as he stood. “I think it’s just the weird dreams. I’ll be fine. Maybe we could do lunch tomorrow instead?” Glancing at Radek, he casually added, “Radek too, if he wants.”

“Thank you,” Radek replied as he and David stood as well. “I’ll have to see how things are going tomorrow.”

“Could I at least walk you back to your quarters?” David asked Evan.

“If you want. Any more of this, and I’ll think it was a date,” Evan replied.

“Yes, because I’m the most obvious choice for a chaperone,” Radek commented dryly. “But it was a good time, Evan. And I will possibly see you tomorrow.”

Evan and David walked to Evan’s quarters in comfortable silence. Evan hesitated outside of his door. David leaned against the wall and waited patiently, watching Evan obviously debate whether or not to say something, enjoying the expressions flit over his face. Finally, Evan quietly asked, “Are you and Radek seeing each other?”

“In a way,” he replied.

Looking at the floor, Evan huffed in amusement. “And just so we’re clear, you and I –” He stopped himself. “I think I might be reading too much into things. And am more sleep deprived than I thought. Good night, David.”

“Good night, Evan,” David replied, straightening up. Before Evan opened the door, David leaned in and kissed Evan quickly on the lips before pulling away and quickly walking away.

A few minutes later, he sat down next to Radek later, casually curling against Radek’s side and Radek automatically put his arm around David’s shoulders. “I acted impetuously and may have tanked the whole plan,” he whispered. “It was a very brief kiss, but it was on the lips.”

“Considering that he didn’t catch up to you on your way here and that he hasn’t burst in yet, all may not be yet lost,” Radek replied softly. “See how things go tomorrow.” The lights went off. “And **don’t** worry about it.”

 

David was about to give up hope when Evan sat down across from him at lunch.

“Sorry about being late,” he said. “Sheppard was wheedling me about my love life – well, lack thereof. Even though I’ve told him repeatedly I’m single, he thinks I’m seeing someone and just not telling him. And I’m not about to give him any more fodder.” David bit his lip, wondering if he should broach the subject of the previous night’s kiss when Evan continued, “So how has your day been so far? Oh, did you and Radek have a good time last night?”

“Good. Some of my new plants are finally producing usable data. And we did. We wish you could’ve been with us. How’s the paperwork coming?”

“Good. We’re still trying to figure out how to make it work since we seceded, but it’s coming along. Most of it now is figuring out the best peoples to set up trade agreements with.” He took a drink of water. “So. You and Radek.”

David nodded, not quite sure how to respond.

“Should I give him the ‘if you hurt him, they won’t find your body’ speech? Because as your team leader, and your friend, I feel like I’m the closest thing you have to a brother out here.”

“It’s appreciated, but unnecessary, since I know plants that won’t leave a trace. Besides, I think he’d do it to himself, or at the very least help you.”

“So, if it’s getting serious, what’s up with last night?”

‘It’s a long story,” David said nervously.

Evan leaned back in his chair. “I’ve got time.”

David fiddled with his knife. “Well, it, uh, it came up one day that, uh, Radek and I are both attracted to you. And I let it slip that I, um, I’d never been the one to make the first move. We decided that, um, instead of letting our mutual attraction to you make things weird between he and I, we, uh, would approach you to, uh, see if you’d be interested in, well, whatever. And Radek thought it’d, um, be a good way for me to try, you know, to make the first move.”

“So what if I said I was only interested in one of you and you both agreed it would be okay for I and whoever to start dating and we decided we’d rather be together exclusively?”

“We agreed it was possible and we’d cross that bridge when we got there. I’m sorry, I know this is really weird and I just dumped a lot on you. If you want me off the Gate team, I’ll understand.”

Evan pushed his tray aside and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “Why would I want you off the Gate team? You know me better than that. I’ll grant it’s a lot to process, and it is a bit weird, but given where we are and the fact that we eat purple mashed potatoes, I’d say it’s fairly normal. Give me some time to think about it, okay?”

“Okay,” David replied. His watch beeped. “And that is the sound of my plants calling me back.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” He gave David a small smile. “And tell Radek I said hi if you see him.”

“Will do.” David was thankful he had more than enough to do that afternoon and regretfully let Radek pull him away for a late dinner.

They had just curled together on Radek’s bed and started a movie when the door chimed. David paused the movie and Radek got up to open the door. Evan was on the other side.

“Come on in,” Radek said.

“I was looking for David and he wasn’t in his quarters, so by process of elimination…,” Evan said sheepishly as he entered, the door closing behind him.

Radek rejoined David on the bed and David said, “Sit, if you want,” motioning to the desk chair with his free hand. “What can I do for you?”

Evan sat backwards on the chair and crossed his forearms on the back. “I was thinking about what you said at lunch,” he glanced at Radek before turning his attention back to David, “and I’m… intrigued. I’ve never been with a guy before, but I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I do find you both attractive. And to be honest – I, um, I do have some sort of feelings for you, David. I don’t feel like I know Radek enough to know for sure if I could fall in love with him, but I feel like it’s a strong probability, given what I know about him, that you love him, and our mutual attraction. I do think we could make it work.”

Radek and David smiled and David asked, “So is that your convoluted way of saying you’re willing to give it a shot too?”

Evan returned the smile. “I figured your uneasy explanation at lunch deserved an uneasy response. How do you want to handle this?”

“Let’s take it a step at a time,” Radek said. “And we can start by you joining us over here for the movie. We were about to start _Back to the Future 2_ , but we can pick something else.”

“No, that’s fine,” Evan said, pushing his chair over.

“Radek meant join us on **the bed** , Evan,” David chuckled.

After a bit of jostling, the three of them were curled together on the almost too small bed with Evan in the middle and the laptop balanced on his knees. David was barely able to focus on the movie, but somehow managed it.

As soon as it was over, however, Radek closed the laptop and put it on the abandoned chair. “Enough of that,” he said, turning back to them.

He leaned forward and David instinctively met him halfway to kiss over Evan. A whimper from Evan made David smile and he broke off the kiss with Radek to kiss Evan instead. Evan moaned into it and a hand came up to cup David’s head. At the same time, Radek began kissing and nibbling David’s earlobe and neck. David groaned into the kiss, his hand tightening on Evan’s shoulder. Then a hand was pressing against the center of his chest, pushing away. He and Radek broke off reluctantly, all three of them breathing heavy.

“I’m not ready yet for the direction this is going,” Evan apologized.

“It’s okay,” David said. “Take your time. Did you want to watch us?”

“Watch you?” Evan replied, surprised, and David and Radek nodded. “I, um, I –” He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes and David recognized the ‘How do I explain this to the locals so they don’t kill us?’ expression.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” David assured him.

“I think I need more time to process,” Evan admitted. “Because as flattering as it is that someone is showing an interest in me, it’s been so long that it feels kind of weird, let alone that two people are showing an interest.”

“We could fight each other for you, if it would make it easier,” Radek teased.

Evan laughed before carefully extracting himself. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“You bet,” David replied before crooking a finger for Evan to come closer.

Evan carefully leaned over Radek and David grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As Evan pulled away, David leaned forward and planted a few more light kisses on his lips. They both smiled as Evan pulled further away and David let go of his shirt. Before Evan got too far, Radek stopped him with a hand on the shoulder and kissed him as well. David smiled as he watched them, knowing he was going to enjoy himself immensely when they got Evan in bed. Once they’d finished, Evan straightened and looked at them both with an amused smile and a shake of his head before leaving.

As the door shut behind him, David snuggled against Radek, resting his head on Radek’s chest and Radek automatically wrapped an arm around David’s shoulders.

“Don’t start thinking,” Radek murmured before kissing the top of his head. “It is a lot to process. Probably more for someone like him than most.”

“I know,” David replied softly. “And I’m not taking it personally. I’m just trying to –”

“No, not tonight. Just let it rest for tonight.”

 

“Ready for target practice?” Evan asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yep,” David replied, “just give me one more second.” He finished placing the plant in its new pot and began adding in the rest of the dirt. Tamping it down, he said, “Evan, I’d like you to meet one of the newest additions to our family – the rice plant. Well, sort of.” He looked up at Evan and grinned. “It produces rice-like ‘fruit’.”

“And what color is it?” Evan asked dubiously as he approached.

“Bright yellow.” David shrugged. “So that’s not too abnormal – it won’t need to be colored when we have Mexican night.” They both laughed as David brushed his hands off and headed over to the sink. “What’ve Coughlin and Reed been up to lately?”

“Normal stuff – training new recruits and scaring them witless.” They both smiled. “We should be able to get back into the regular rotation soon. Sheppard and I wanted to give the new Gate teams as much experience as possible up front. And I know his team and I aren’t the only ones who are thankful for the break.”

“Very true. I’ve enjoyed being able to get caught up on things here. But having more samples would help too – dealing with possible food and medical shortages, and all that. Okay, I’m ready to go.”

After stopping to pick up David’s gun, they made their way down to the practice range. Neither said anything on the way, and David was happy that the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. They went through the drill of setting everything up and David was pleased with himself that he was able to correctly answer every question Evan threw at him. Then Evan gave him a list of spots to shoot on the paper target. They put on their ear muffs and David took a deep breath and let it out – knowing one day he wouldn’t feel the need to do that before taking a shot. He raised his gun and easily shot off the required shots.

Evan went to check the target and grinned as he brought it back. Laying it on the prep table, he said, “You got every one of them. Think you’re ready to take your certification with Sheppard?”

David grinned, excited. One thing or another had always pushed back his ‘official’ handgun certification that Sheppard and Weir had mandated, but now it was finally happening. “Maybe just one or two more training sessions? I’m not sure I know exactly how this thing works,” he teased. “With a little bit more hands-on training?”

They both chuckled, then Evan sobered and asked, “Why?”

“Why what?” David asked, confused, even though he had an idea what the subject change was about.

“Why me?”

“Why not you?” David countered. “You’re a great guy, Evan. And I like you a lot. The more I’ve gotten to know you, the more I’ve liked you. Why does the heart want who it wants?”

“And Radek?”

“Same. I can’t explain it, and I doubt he could either, so you’re not going to get an easy explanation from either of us. What would you like me to do to prove that we’re completely serious about this?”

Evan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t know. I want to believe you.”

“I know. Have lunch with Radek today. Maybe that’ll help.”

 

******

 

Radek looked around the cafeteria for the hundredth time in five minutes, wondering if Evan was going to show. He doubted there was anything he could say that would completely allay Evan’s fears and doubts, but he was willing to do whatever it took if it helped, if it made David happy.

Evan finally entered and Radek breathed a sigh of relief. Radek watched Evan get his food, then scan the room. Their eyes locked for a moment and Evan made his way through the crowded room to him. For once, Radek was thankful it was crowded – it would provide them with a bit of cover.

“Hey,” Evan said as he set his tray down.

“Good afternoon,” Radek replied as Evan sat down across from him. “I’m glad you came.”

“I am too – I think.” He concentrated on rearranging the items on his tray and Radek watched him. “I’m sorry, I just – I don’t know what to say or do here.”

“It’s okay,” Radek replied before taking a bite of his apple.

“Do you have a lot of experience with this sort of thing?” Evan asked, looking up at him.

“Asking someone to share my bed, my partner, and my life? No,” Radek replied with an amused snort. “And neither does David, so we’re in the same boat as you – we’ve just had a bit longer to think about it and figure out what we wanted.”

“I never –” Evan looked away. “I’ve never really allowed myself to think about this sort of thing. Being in the military, there are – were – certain things that just weren’t acceptable, so I cut them out of my life. And I was okay with that. And being assigned to the SGC, as amazing as it is, made it worse because of the added secrecy. Then I was posted here and after meeting Sheppard and everyone, I started thinking that maybe it was possible and I started getting comfortable with that idea. Then shit went down and we were back on Earth and everything went back to the way it was – which was a very sharp double-edged sword. When we seceded, I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. And now it’s been six months and I’m starting to think it won’t, but I have a feeling that if I start opening that Pandora’s box again....” He trailed off.

“I know,” Radek replied. “There were a lot of things that were a big NO earlier in my life before I left my home country. It was hard to adjust to my new reality. My better reality. I won’t say it was easy, we both know it wasn’t, but it was worth it. I would like to help you with yours. And so would David. You don’t have to think of this as a forever thing. We’re not sure if we want it to be a forever thing either. But we’d like to have you for as long as you’d like to have us. And we’re willing to do whatever we can to help you realize how serious we are.”

Evan took a sip of his water. “I’ve been having these dreams – well, the same dream. I’m in a room somewhere here in Atlantis and I’m being suspended above the floor by ropes that are wrapped around my wrists, ankles, and body that are coming out of the walls, with a couple more ready to ensnare me. There are four closed doors and a window in the ceiling above me. I’ve been having the dream for a few weeks now, so I drew it a few days ago and David saw it when he came to... proposition me, and I told him about it. I haven’t told him this, but since the two of you came to me, and I’ve started thinking about it and processing things, the dream’s changed. A couple of the ropes have loosened a bit, and one’s released me entirely.”

“This is good news, right?” Radek asked expectantly. “I would hope it means that you’re starting to work through things you’ve been avoiding. Or, at least, that’s what popular culture would have you believe.”

They both smiled and Evan said, “But is joining the two of you the right decision?”

“I would think only time could tell for that. But I would think integrating all the different parts of you definitely would be. And whatever you decide, we’ll both fully support you.”

Evan bit his lip. “I am more attracted to men than women.” He smiled, looking relieved. “There, I said it. I’ve never said it out loud before. I’ve hardly even said it to myself before.”

“Congratulations! That’s a step in the right direction.”

“And I have feelings for one of my teammates,” Evan continued. “And he and his boyfriend are both interested in me and want me to join them in their relationship.” He smiled, bemused. “And I feel like I’ve entered the Twilight Zone.”

Radek laughed. “It is a lot to process. But it is the truth – we are both interested in you and want you to join us as a full and equal member of the relationship for as long as you’ll have us.”

“Even if I end up trying to steal one of you from the other?”

Radek nodded. “Even if you end up trying to steal one of us from the other.”

“Where do we go from here?”

Radek shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. Or David’s. Where would **you** like to go from here?”

“I don’t know. I want to spend more time with both of you.”

“And so do we with you. How about we do dinner tonight in David’s quarters and discuss it? Because, honestly, we’d only planned through convincing you to join us. We figured after that it would be a decision for the three of us.”

 

“Evan will be joining us for dinner,” Radek said, entering David’s room.

“Good,” David replied, leaning in for a quick kiss. “I take it lunch went well?”

Radek nodded, moving aside to watch David cook. “It seems like he really does want it, or at least to try it – but there’s a lot of conditioning he still needs to work through. We may have our work cut out for us.”

“I know – I’ve seen it come up unexpectedly on missions. What time did you tell him?”

“Normal time.”

David rolled his eyes in amusement. “So any minute, then.” The door chimed. “Right on time.”

Radek kissed David again before going to open the door.

Evan was standing on the opposite side with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and his shoulders tensed up. “Hi, Radek,” he said quietly.

“Good evening,” Radek replied, stepping aside. “Please, come in.”

Evan did so quickly. “Hey, David.”

“Hi, Evan,” David answered brightly, glancing at Evan over his shoulder. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“It’s okay to relax,” Radek commented. “Nothing bad will happen here. Well, unless David burns dinner.”

“I only burnt dinner once! And as I recall, it wasn’t my fault!” came the quick retort.

“Not completely.” Radek looked at Evan slyly. “It was early in our relationship and we were testing his concentration. Didn’t turn out so well for the food.”

Evan chuckled, despite himself it seemed, and relaxed a fraction. “Is there anything I can help you with, David?”

“Sure,” David replied, moving a few things around on the kitchenette’s stove. “Keep him busy for the next minute or so – by any means necessary.”

“Any means necessary, hmm?” Radek replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’m sure we can find something to do.” He moved to stand next to Evan and quietly said, “I don’t think I’ve greeted you properly this evening.”

He leaned in and kissed Evan lightly on the lips. Evan stiffened for a split second, then Radek felt him will himself to relax and he deepened the kiss a bit, bringing one hand up to cup Evan’s neck and the other settled on his back, just above his hip. Evan brought his hands up to cup Radek’s face. Radek half-expected Evan to push him away and took the risk of gently licking Evan’s lips with his tongue, but instead Evan moaned softly and submitted to him. Radek pulled him closer, so they were flush against each other, and gently licked inside Evan’s mouth.

“Mmm, that’s a beautiful sight,” David’s voice said from right next to them. “May I join in?”

Radek broke the kiss and reached out with the hand that had had been on Evan’s hip to place it on David’s. “Please do,” he said, “if that’s okay with you,” he said to Evan, who was looking a bit zoned out.

Shaking his head a tiny bit to clear his mind, Evan said, “Yeah, sure.”

Radek and David grinned and David said, “Now it’s my turn.”

He cupped the side of Evan’s head, just under his ear, and leaned down to kiss him. Radek couldn’t help groaning as he watched them – they were beautiful together. He sincerely hoped Evan would stay with them. David was definitely in control of the kiss, but Evan was doing a good job of keeping up. And he was softly whimpering in the back of his throat.

David finally broke the kiss and said, “Come on, dinner’s ready and I don’t want it getting cold.” He gave Radek a perfunctory kiss on the lips with a teasing smile before pulling away from them.

“Is it always like this between the two of you?” Evan asked, sounding a bit lost.

“Sometimes I make sure dinner gets cold,” Radek replied seriously. “It’s fun watching David pout.”

Evan narrowed his eyes, as if debating how serious Radek was being, then laughed. “It is. It’s probably one of his more endearing qualities.”

“Especially since pouting doesn’t tend to look good on grown men. Come on.”

They joined David at the table, where he was dishing out rice and vegetables. “It’s nothing fancy – just a vegetable stir-fry,” he said apologetically to Evan.

“That’s fine with me,” Evan replied. “You know me – I’ll eat practically anything and the fresher the better.”

Radek snorted, quickly putting down his water glass and reaching for his handkerchief. “I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized after blowing his nose.

David rolled his eyes. “Be nice, will you? I know it’s hard, but keep yourself civilized at the dinner table for now. Or you won’t be getting dessert – of any kind.”

Evan chuckled and took a piece of bread. “Is this a normal occurrence?”

“Not usually,” Radek replied. “When it’s just the two of us, well –” He cleared his throat and quirked his eyebrows.

“He means to say things tend to devolve quite quickly,” David replied. “We would rather not freak you out too quickly.”

“Believe me, this is tame, compared to working with the Marines and Airmen,” Evan replied. “Some days I can’t get them out of the gutter to save my life. If you can’t take it, you don’t belong there.”

“How are the new recruits coming along?” David asked, taking a bite of food.

“Good. I think we’ve got most of the kinks worked out of the various teams and they’re starting to mesh well. The ones that aren’t – Sheppard and I are seriously considering locking them in a room and making them fight it out, since we don’t have too many options.”

“Maybe you could put Ronon in with them,” Radek teased. “I’m sure that would inspire teamwork and team-bonding.”

“And get all of their asses kicked in the process,” Evan replied thoughtfully as he chewed. “It’s definitely a thought. This is good, David.”

“Thanks,” David replied. “All of this is from plants we’ve traded for.”

The rest of dinner passed comfortably and Radek watched Evan relax little by little throughout it. When they were done, he shooed David out of the kitchenette so he and Evan could clean up.

“How are you doing?” he asked as they cleared the table.

“Good,” Evan replied. “Much better.” He set the plates down in the sink. “I just – I don’t want to screw this up, you know?”

Radek nodded, bringing over the last of the dishes. “Yes, I know that feeling quite well. Do not worry with us, however. We can handle whatever you throw at us. And I think it would be better if you were honest with us. We won’t know how to help you if you don’t let us in. Same as with one other person – only two this time.”

“I know,” Evan said, starting the water and looking for the dish soap. Radek produced it from beneath the sink with a smile. “It’s just that I’ve never really even had much of a relationship with one other person. Nature of the job more than anything.”

“Well, this time you definitely have the time and the ability to cultivate one. And we’d love to as well.”

Evan rinsed off the first dish and handed it to Radek to dry. “I know.”

“Are you two talking about me?” David asked, joining them and leaning against the stove.

“Yes, we are. And I’m telling him all your nasty, horrible secrets and dirty habits,” Radek deadpanned. “Evan’s completely appalled and horrified and we may not get him back after tonight.”

David laughed heartily. “If that’s the case, then we may have to find some way to persuade him that I’m really not that bad and that my behavior on missions isn’t just an act.”

“I’ve seen you on enough missions,” Evan replied in amusement. “You’re too much of an absent-minded professor to have that be an act.”

“Very true,” David replied. “But I still like the persuasion idea. We may have to use it anyway.” He began putting the dishes away.

Once the sink was cleaned out and everything put away, David pinned Evan back against the sink. “So, how can we persuade you?”

“To do what?” Evan asked quietly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“To do anything,” Radek asked, pressing against their sides. “Whatever you’d like. We can be very naughty boys if you want.”

“Or the pictures of saintly self-control,” David replied. “It’s up to you.”

“But we’re really hoping you’ll go for the first option,” Radek replied, running a hand up Evan’s chest, over his polo shirt and teasing one of the buttons at the neck.

First David, then Radek leaned in and kissed Evan hard. When they finished, he looked dazed and slightly flushed. Then they locked eyes and David nodded. They moved away from Evan and came together. Radek placed a hand on David’s neck and drew him down for a kiss. They kissed passionately, fighting for dominance and Radek pressed his growing erection against David, feeling his matching reaction and smiling into the kiss. Their hands moved of their own accord, scrabbling at each other’s waists to pull the other’s shirts up and over their head, discarding them on the floor. Radek heard a needy whimper and broke off the kiss, knowing it hadn’t come from David. He glanced over to Evan, who was watching them with blatant desire and definite arousal. He held out a hand and, after a look of fear washed over Evan’s face, an expression of determination set in and he took the two steps to join them and took Radek’s hand.

Radek grinned and leaned in to kiss him, their combined hands caught between them. This time the kiss was more relaxed and Evan was more compliant. And Radek was happy to find that Evan was much more willing to match him every step of the way. Radek grabbed Evan’s shirt just above his pants and pulled it up, David doing the same on the other side, and soon they had divested Evan of his shirt as well. Radek pulled back to take a good look at Evan and was pleased with what he saw.

Not giving Evan much time to think, Radek leaned back in and kissed him on the lips, then quickly moved on to place light kisses along his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone, where he suckled and nibbled the skin. Evan gasped sharply, but it was quickly smothered and out of the corner of his eye, Radek saw David claim Evan’s mouth and begin teasing one of Evan’s nipples with his fingertips. Radek bent down and took the other nipple in his mouth, worrying it with his tongue and teeth until it was a sharp nub and Evan was writhing beneath them.

“I don’t –” Evan gasped. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to last much longer.”

“Then don’t,” Radek replied.

“Don’t hold back with us,” David said, unzipping Evan’s jeans and slipping a hand into Evan’s underwear, his other hand moving to support Evan’s shoulders. “Never hold back with us.”

Radek also moved a hand to support Evan’s back and let his other hand to stroke over Evan’s chest and neck as he watched Evan’s reactions to David stroking Evan’s cock. For a brief second, there was concern and uncertainty, then pleasure took control again and Evan’s eyelids fluttered shut. His breathing was coming short and quick through his mouth as he leaned back, his hips arching forward and into David’s touch. Soon, too soon for Radek’s liking – he wanted to draw this out as long as possible, hopefully one day soon – Evan stiffened up and came with a soft groan, semen splattering his torso. David milked his cock for a minute once Evan was done before bending down and grabbing a shirt to clean Evan up.

After giving Evan another minute to regain his senses, Radek said, “Come, let’s take this to bed, lovers,” took both of their hands and pulled them to David’s bed.

Once there, they fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs and bodies, taking their pleasure from each other until they were unsure where one ended and the others began before finally falling asleep completely sated.

 

******

 

Evan was caught in the dream again. Unlike the first few times he’d been in it, he didn’t struggle. Then, all of a sudden, all of the ropes released him and he fell towards the floor… to wake with a start just before hitting it. He stretched sleepily and disoriented, feeling more relaxed and rested than he had in a long time. And he also felt warmer than he normally did when he woke up. Confused, he glanced down to find himself snuggled between David and Radek. Both of them had an arm casually thrown over his torso, and a leg curled around one of his. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel restricted, but safe and comfortable. Well… until his bladder realized he was awake.

Evan carefully extricated himself from between them, surprised neither of them woke up, and headed into the bathroom. After relieving himself, he washed his hands and splashed some water on his face before running damp fingers through his hair.

Heading back to the bed, Evan saw that David had moved over his absence and was now curled up in Radek’s arms, both still asleep. Not wanting to disturb them, Evan quietly began dressing, the old habit coming back to him easily.

“Where are you going?” a sleepy voice asked and Evan’s hand stilled on his zipper.

His head shot up and he found Radek looking at him sleepily. “I, uh, I didn’t want to wake you,” he said, “so I –”

“Come on,” Radek said pointedly, holding up the blankets on the other side of David, who snuggled closer to Radek in response to the cooler air, but didn’t wake up.

Evan hesitated and Radek glared at him. He sighed and shucked off his jeans and underwear before climbing back in bed and David moved back against him with a sleepy, contended sound.

Radek smiled at him as Evan settled and propped himself up on one arm. “We would have been more upset if we had woken to find you gone,” he said, reaching over David to stroke Evan’s arm. “Besides, if you **had** woken us up, it would have led only to pleasant things.” He leered at Evan. “Want to help me wake David up, so he can join us?”

“Sure, um, how?”

“However you want. Personally, I think waking up to being sucked off is always a good way to go.”

Evan licked his lips as Radek moved down the bed, taking the covers with him, and David shivered slightly, but didn’t wake up. Evan stroked David’s arm as he watched Radek swallow the tip of David’s half-hard cock and suck it lightly. David mewled, but didn’t wake. Evan ran his hand over David’s chest, enjoying the feel of the light sprinkling of wiry hair and the pebbled nipples, before gently scraping his fingernails over the path his fingers had just travelled. Radek continued down David’s length, sucking as he went, and Evan was reminded of watching them the night before, and it had surprised him how much he’d enjoyed it. David was now sleepily rocking into Radek’s mouth as Radek pulled back. Radek sucked hard on the head of David’s cock and David gasped, stiffening in Evan’s arms.

“Mmm, good morning,” David said, a hand immediately weaving its way into Radek’s wild hair, before turning to kiss Evan. When they broke apart, David wiggled back against Evan’s slowly reviving erection and Evan playfully bit him on the shoulder. “Mmm, I think we just might have a wild one here, Radek,” David said.

Evan watched as Radek continued to pleasure David, knowing all the right spots to hit, surprised to find he hoped one day he’d also be able to do the same with them. After David came, Radek licked him clean – which was almost as obscene as the fellatio had been.

“Want Radek to take care of you too?” David asked, “Or would you like to try going all the way with me?” He rubbed his ass against Evan’s straining erection so that it slipped between his ass cheeks.

Evan groaned. “I don’t – I don’t know,” he said, loving the heat.

He just… **wanted** and he wasn’t used to it. Unthinking, he began rubbing his cock up and down in the cleft of David’s ass. David made approving noises and clenched around him. Radek chuckled and moved up the bed. He kneeled in front of them and balanced himself with one hand on the headboard, his own erection sticking straight out.

Turning, David quickly kissed Evan and said, “Help me suck him off.”

David moved forward, causing Evan to move forward as well, if he wanted his cock to keep its place. Pressing tight against David’s back as he continued to rub against him, they both leaned forward and began licking and nibbling on Radek’s cock. Radek groaned loudly, his eyes closing, as they pleasured him. And soon, too soon, Evan was coming over David’s back. A second later, Radek came inside Evan’s mouth.

They collapsed into a heap on the bed.

A moment later, David emphatically said, “Good morning,” and the three of them laughed.

After a leisurely shower that left Evan wondering how the hell he’d gotten a shoebox of a room when there were obviously better rooms available, Evan pulled on his old clothes and David and Radek pulled out clean clothes from David’s dresser.

As he finished, David pulled him close by his belt loops and kissed him languidly before saying, “The bottom drawer is yours if you want it.” He went to join Radek in the kitchen before Evan could formulate a response.

They had a comfortably quiet breakfast together, moving together easily and Evan was surprised at how quickly he already fit together with David and Radek. He tried to not let the thought creep in that he found it a bit scary.

“Stop thinking,” Radek murmured in his ear as he leaned over Evan’s shoulder to refill his coffee. “This early, it’s never a good thing unless there’s a datapad in front of you.”

“Still processing,” Evan said, turning towards him with an amused smile.

“I think you might need to update your processor,” Radek gently teased. “It’s taking too long.” He leaned down and kissed Evan lightly on the lips.

“Don’t knock it if it works. It’s not like we’ve got a ton of spare parts around here.”

“You do have a point. And we are rather fond of your parts. All your parts.”

“Can we do lunch?” David asked.

“I can’t – Rodney wants to go over some of the findings for possible ZPMs,” Radek regretfully replied. “But I can do dinner. I’ll even cook, if you want.”

David lit up. “Ooh, you should definitely cook and make that thing with the stuff.” He waved his hands in front of himself. “I think Evan would love it.”

Both Evan and Radek laughed and Evan said, “Dinner would work, lunch might be a bit hard, but I could grab something a little later – mid-afternoon – if you want.”

“Sure,” David said. “Or we could forego food and come back here.” He winked.

Evan sobered and licked his lips. “How are we going to do that? How do we keep from getting jealous?”

“We be careful,” David said.

“And we don’t let it fester,” Radek said. “We talk about it.”

“And take it one day at a time.” David got up and put his plate in the sink. “I’ve got to get going.” He kissed Radek. “Love you.” He leaned down and, placing a hand on his shoulder, kissed Evan. “And I’m falling in love with you.”

“Bye,” both Radek and Evan said, Evan with a confused expression.

“Is this normal?” he asked Radek as David left.

“Define normal,” Radek said with a smile as he sat down to finish his cereal. “For David and I? Yes. But now, we’re creating our new normal with you.”

Evan nodded, getting the truth of that. He glanced at his watch and stood. “I should go too – I want to change before I go for training.” He downed the rest of his coffee and placed his bowl and mug in the sink.

He started to leave, but was stopped by Radek’s, “Where are you going?”

“Back to my quarters, why?” he asked, turning.

Radek crooked a finger for Evan to come back. “You forgot something.”

Puzzled, Evan went back to him and Radek grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down for a kiss. “Have a good day,” he said when he released Evan. “Seven o’clock, my quarters tonight – for the thing with the stuff.”

They both laughed and Evan headed out.

Evan found himself thinking back to his time with Radek and David throughout the day and found himself smiling. He wasn’t completely comfortable with the whole thing yet, but he had thoroughly enjoyed being with them and was looking forward to dinner.

Lunch with David was a quick sandwich in the cafeteria, but it was still nice to touch base with him and have a reminder that he hadn’t dreamed the night before. They exited together and David quickly pulled him into a nearby alcove to kiss him soundly before sending him back to the gym, dazed.

Evan went back to his quarters to showers before heading to Radek’s for dinner. Looking around the place as he dressed, the thought crossed his mind that, if all went well, his days here might be numbered and one day soon he’d be moving in Radek and David. He quickly clamped down on that thought – they were hardly together, let alone anywhere near making that decision, especially considering David and Radek weren’t even living together.

But in the spirit of good faith, he did pack a small bag with a change of clothes and a toothbrush before heading out.

“Shoes off!” David called as Evan entered a few minutes later.

“Why?” Evan asked, still toeing them off anyway.

“Rules of the house,” Radek replied, wrapping one arm around Evan’s waist and taking his bag with the other. “It was one of my mother’s rules and one that I, however unfortunately, unconsciously decided to retain. Besides, no shoes are more comfortable. Good evening.” He kissed Evan. “Would you like a drink?”

“Sure, what do you have?” Evan asked, enjoying the unexpected contact.

“Water, beer, and ruus wine.”

“I’ll take some of the wine.”

David poured him a cup of wine as Radek deposited the bag by the couch and came over to hand it to him, leaning in to steal a kiss as he did so. “We’re going to keep doing that until you’re used to it, then we’re going to keep doing it because we can. And one of these days, you’re going to do it too.”

“Good luck with that,” Evan said, taking a sip of wine. “I come from a long line of stoic Lorne men.”

With a horrible Russian accent, David seriously said, “We have ways of making you talk.”

And Evan couldn’t help but laugh. “I’d like to see you try.”

“You sure you want us to take you up on that?” Radek asked. “We’ve got you outnumbered two-to-one.”

“It’s not always about superior numbers. Strategy and strength need to be factored in too.”

“As well as terrain and knowledge of the territory,” David said. Mischievously, he said, “This is going to be fun.”

“Dinner’s ready,” Radek said, dishing the food out at the stove before carrying two plates over to the table to go back for his own.

They sat down together and began eating. Evan couldn’t describe the food either – it wasn’t like anything he’d ever had on Earth or during any of his off-world missions. But it was fantastic.

“I knew you’d like it,” David said after a minute.

“Yeah, I do,” Evan replied. “I couldn’t say what it is, but it’s great. Any chance of getting the recipe?”

“Closely guarded family secret,” Radek replied. “I got it from my grandmother, since I was the oldest boy – and the only one who seemed interested in it. Granted, it’s been adapted for Pegasus, but it still works.”

Evan nodded. “I’ve done that a few times with some of my mom’s recipes.”

They talked about their day, and the fact that Evan and David were soon going to be put back into field rotation – which Radek took with more aplomb that Evan was expecting. To which Radek replied, “When you’ve grown up in the conditions I did, then have to deal with a revolution, this is a piece of cake. Especially with our track record. I firmly believe that we’re all going to die of old age.”

Evan laughed. “I think you just might right and I’ll drink to that.” He tapped his glass against Radek’s before taking a drink. “So, what’s on the agenda for tonight?”

“What do you want to do?” David asked.

Evan shrugged. “I don’t know. It might be nice to just hang out – have a night in.”

“That sounds fabulous.”

“I like that idea too,” Radek replied.

“But no work, though,” Evan said, giving them both a pointed look. “Read a book or something instead.”

“But, but,” David looked like he was about to pout.

“Is it an iminent emergency?” Evan asked.

“Well, it is about the future of us eating.”

“Will it fix anything tomorrow morning?”

“No.” And there was the pout.

“Then no working on it tonight. A night off will actually help you think better tomorrow morning.”

“And you have empirical proof of this?”

“I have practical proof of it.” Evan hesitated for a second, then leaned over and kissed David. “Just tonight,” he said firmly.

“Okay, just tonight. If I can borrow your laptop to play your space invaders game.”

“Sure, but it’s back in my quarters.”

“Okay. I’ll get it while you clean up.”

“No, you’re helping clean up, then you go get it,” Radek reminded him, handing him his empty plate.

David rolled his eyes and stood. He and Evan stood and made short work of cleaning up. David headed out as soon as they were done and Evan grabbed his bag.

“Where should I put this?” he asked Radek.

“There’s a drawer in the dresser for you,” Radek replied as he grabbed a scientific magazine off his desk and curled up on one end of his couch.

Evan hesitated a moment before going over to the dresser and putting his things in it before grabbing his sketchpad and pencils – which had been an afterthought – and joining Radek.

“Think of this place as yours,” Radek said. “It’s as much yours as mine and David’s. I’ve keyed the door so it’ll open for you now – and I did the same with David’s for you too.”

Evan gaped at him. “But I don’t – we....”

“I know,” Radek replied. “It’s a sign of good faith and how we’re hoping things will go. When things are a bit more solid, we’ll make other arrangements – if we want.” He laced his fingers together with Evan’s. “I’m not going to pry, and David will do his best not to too – though being on your team, you already know how to handle him. It’s easy to see you haven’t had the easiest time with being true to yourself, and maybe have even burnt a few times in the process. We’re willing to wait and take this at your pace.”

“I know,” Evan squeezed Radek’s hand gratefully. “And I am trying to do this as quickly as possible.” He brought Radek’s hand up and kissed the back of it before turning it over to kiss his palm. “I’ll do my door for you too.” Radek reached up and fondly brushed their fingertips across Evan’s cheek and they smiled at each other.

They both looked up as the door opened and a triumphant David joined them, their hands still joined dropping between them. “It took me a while to find your charger,” he said, shoe-horning himself onto the couch between Evan and the side.

“How long are you planning on playing?” Evan replied.

“Until I wipe out all of your high scores and set the new ones to something really high. Because I’m feeling evil.”

Radek and Evan both rolled their eyes. “You don’t have an evil bone in your body,” Evan told him. “He drools over dandelions,” he told Radek.

“I know,” Radek replied, amused. “He pouted for three days that you pulled him away from that field before he was done.”

Evan sighed in exasperation. “The Wraith were coming!”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” David asked, opening the laptop.

“Not for a while, no,” Evan replied with a fond smile. “But your enthusiasm is one of the things I love about you.”

“And what else do you love about me?” David asked, his attention completely on Evan.

“Um, your pout. And I think I might love that thing you do with your tongue – but I’ll need more evidence before I can be sure. And I love your work ethic. And that you’re willing to be patient with me.”

“Well, all of the best things are worth waiting for,” David replied confidently. “And you’re one of the best.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“Absolutely. And I’ve got Radek to back me up.” He leaned in and, sotto voce, added, “And he’s a genius too, you know.”

“You’re not so shabby yourself in that department,” Evan replied with a laugh. He quickly kissed David.

When he pulled back and untangled his hand from Radek’s, he was met with a pleased smile on David’s face.

They turned their attention to their respective activities and quiet reigned. To Radek’s quiet turn of a page and David’s quiet gasps and groans, Evan worked on a picture of the three of them. He didn’t know Radek well enough to draw him in repose without looking, but he stole quick glances to his left from time to time. Radek caught him a few of those times and they just smiled at each other. Evan couldn’t deny that he was enjoying this time with them.

When Radek got up to get a new magazine, he kissed both Evan and David before heading to his desk. He made a detour to the kitchenette on the way back, and came back, the magazine under his arm and munching on a cookie and carrying two more. David took one without looking and began nibbling on it as he continued playing with his right hand. Radek looked at Evan expectantly, the offered cookie sitting on his outstretched hand for a moment before Evan took it with an intrigued, but quiet, “thank you”.

“May I see?” Radek asked, sitting back down and tucking his feet beneath him, leaning towards Evan.

“Sure,” Evan replied with a shrug. He turned the mostly finished drawing to Radek.

Radek studied it for a moment before smiling. “You have quite the eye,” he said. “I’m surprised you didn’t pursue this.”

“The urge to fly was just a tad stronger,” Evan replied. “And I do mean a tad. Besides, the Air Force paying for college – where I could major in art – was a godsend for my mom.”

“And then you ended up here,” Radek replied. “A loss for Earth, but definitely a gain for us.”

“Which we’re all grateful for beyond measure,” David said, looking up from the game. “And a couple of us even more than the others. Can I see?” Evan showed David. “I like it. You know, I’m sure you could make a fortune doing artwork for people here on Atlantis. The Ancients’ decorating style definitely leaves something to be desired.”

“It is a good idea, and one that should be considered,” Radek replied. “I’m sure it could come in handy for you once the reality of being cut-off from Earth becomes more apparent. You might even be able to use it as a bargaining chip with other peoples.”

“Don’t you mean for us?” Evan asked.

“If you’d like it to,” David replied.

“We wouldn’t want to presume,” Radek replied. “We would like it to be a ‘we thing’, but we know that we’re still moving towards that.”

“I think it could be a possibility,” Evan admitted. He winced. “But I won’t be clearing out any dresser drawers,” he said. At their confused looks, he said, “My room’s too small! It wouldn’t be worth it.”

“Or,” David said, “we could consolidate into larger quarters, give up mine and Radek’s rooms, and keep yours as a place if one of us needs to get away.”

“That’s definitely a good idea,” Radek replied. “Or, at least something to think about.”

Closing Evan’s laptop and setting it aside, David said, “And now that we’re all sufficiently distracted, I propose we move onto a mutual activity.”

“And what would that be?” Evan asked.

David took his sketchpad and pencil from him and set them on the floor before gracefully moving to straddle Evan’s thighs, Evan’s hands automatically coming up to settle on David’s hips. “Continuing your education in the carnal desires. I’ve noticed there are a few areas in which you’re sorely deficient.”

They looked at each other for a moment before they, and Radek, started laughing. When they stopped, David leaned over and kissed Radek deeply. Once his attention was back on Evan, however, Evan wasn’t aware of anything else. David brought his hands up and tangled them in Evan’s short hair before leaning in for a deep kiss. They kissed leisurely and Evan loved the heady rush of emotions that coursed through him. There was a groan to his right and he broke off the kiss to turn and look at Radek, who was rubbing his cloth-covered erection, obviously enjoying the view.

“I think we should move this somewhere all three of us can enjoy this,” he said to David.

“Mmm, good plan,” David replied and he easily slid off Evan’s lap. “But one day we’re going to finish there what we just started.”

“On the couch?” Evan asked, surprised.

“Sure, why not?”

“It’s, um –”

“We’ve done it,” Radek told him.

“Oo-kay,” Evan replied, suddenly more than a little overwhelmed.

“Apparently growing up in San Francisco with a hippie mother taught him nothing,” David remarked forlornly to Radek.

“Or making a career out of the Air Force – most of which was as part of the SGC,” Radek added. “You’d think meeting so many different races would broaden his views on sex at least a little bit.”

“Hey! My views are broad enough, thank you,” Evan replied, hotly. “I just, you know, had to let them go in one ear and out the other after I signed the papers.”

David grabbed their hands and pulled both Evan and Radek to their feet. “Then let’s see if there’s anything that actually stuck.” And with a laugh, they headed into the bedroom.

This time, things were slower than the night before. David and Radek ended up taking control of their activities and, in tandem, slowly took Evan apart piece by piece, until he was writhing on the bed, so close to coming, and yet so far away, begging and pleading for them to let him do so as David slowly slid inside of him and Radek engulfed Evan’s cock with his mouth. They kept him on the edge for longer than Evan thought possible before letting him come.

When Evan came to a few moments later, after what was definitely the best orgasm of his life, Radek and David were already going at it. He turned towards them and they easily let him join them.

Sometime later, Evan happily fell asleep, curled between his two new lovers, David pulling the covers up and over them as sleepy kisses and ‘I love you’s were exchanged. Evan wasn’t quite there yet, but he felt confident that he would be before too long.

As he slept, he had the dream one last time. And this time, as he picked himself up off the floor, one of the doors slowly opened....  



End file.
